


Испытания

by eillirre



Series: Стёпа и грузины [1]
Category: KLDSTV | Колдовстворец
Genre: Best Friends, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eillirre/pseuds/eillirre
Summary: Пятый класс. Ольхон. Испытание Поиском.
Series: Стёпа и грузины [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853545
Kudos: 3





	Испытания

На острове слегка прохладно. Стёпа нервно поправляет манжеты своей беленькой рубашки, хмурится и ведет носом, поправляя очки. На втором часу поисков Камня он уткнулся в широкую канаву и теперь напряженно размышлял, что же ему делать дальше. Стёпу вполне устраивала прогулка в одиночестве, главное было найти Алатырь до наступления темноты, а то…  
Треск.  
Опять.  
Стёпа вздрогнул. Уже час в кустах что-то копошилось и трещало. Хищников на острове не должно было быть, а кто-то мелкий и безобидный не догнал бы его, когда Стёпа не выдержал и побежал. И бежал бы дальше, если б не эта канава.  
\- А ну иди сюда! - раздалось у него за спиной.  
Стёпа повернулся, не чувствуя ног.  
Размахивая палкой к нему шел какой-то мальчишка.  
\- Я тебя все равно достану!  
Из-за деревьев показался второй мальчик, прижимающий к уху руку. Первый притормозил и ударил палкой по раскрытой ладони.  
Оба выше него, крупнее, коротко стриженные и абсолютно одинаковые. Даже следы от травы на штанах в одних и тех же местах.  
\- Меня нельзя бить, у меня очки! - заорал Стёпа, вскинув руки в защитном жесте. В голове мелькнула мысль, что если удар придется в центр оправы, то линза выскочит и попадет прямо в глаз и будет очень, очень больно. Проверять совершенно не хочется.  
Близнецы недоуменно переглянулись, одинаково удивленно выгнули брови и синхронно протянули: “О-о-о-о”.  
\- Он подумал, что мы хотим его поколотить!  
\- Это все из-за палки!  
\- Выброси её сейчас же!  
\- Вот уж дудки!  
\- Я первый ее нашел!  
\- А я отобрал!  
\- Ты набросился со спины! Это было не честно! Так что выброси!  
\- И не подумаю! А вдруг на нас кто-нибудь нападет!  
\- Да кто на нас нападет!  
\- Не знаю! Дикий кабан!  
\- Здесь нет диких кабанов! - не выдержал Стёпа.  
Братья мгновенно потеряли интерес друг другу.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь?  
\- Я читал про остров и испытание, - пробормотал Стёпа и, не зная куда деть руки, опять поправил очки. Мальчик с палкой важно кивнул и махнул палкой в сторону брата:  
\- Он Теймураз.  
\- А этот - Давид, - кивнул Теймураз ощупывая кончиками пальцев ухо.  
Оба синхронно протянули ладони для рукопожатия. Стёпа посмотрел на их запачканные землей и корой руки, внутренне содрогнулся, пробормотал свое имя и быстро коснулся кончиками пальцев их ладоней ближе к относительно чистым запястьям.  
\- Мы за тобой давно идем… - начал мальчик с палкой. “Давид”, поправил сам себя Стёпа и буркнул под нос “я заметил”.  
Мальчики или не услышали или сделали вид, будто не услышали.  
\- И нам показалось, что ты знаешь что делать. - продолжил за брата Теймураз. - Ты ведь знаешь?  
Оба выжидательно посмотрели на Стёпу. Тот пожал плечами и почувствовал, как от собственной важности сами собой надуваются щеки.  
\- Мне кажется, нужно перебраться на другую сторону. Но тут какая то неприятная канава и…  
Теймураз обошел Стёпу, оглядел канаву и присвистнул.  
\- Дав, глянь. Можно спуститься вот там, спуск не такой крутой…  
\- А подниматься как ты будешь? - перебил его Стёпа. - Даже если мы не сломаем шеи при спуске, - “если я не сломаю”, - то подняться вверх практически невозможно не поранившись. - “Я то уж точно сорвусь и убьюсь”. - Нужно обойти.  
\- А нам точно нужно на ту сторону? - с сомнением протянул Давид, пытаясь рассмотреть что-то невидимое по другую сторону канавы.  
\- Да. - неожиданно твердо и громко сказал Стёпа. - Кто нибудь из вас может забраться повыше, скажем, на вон то дерево и посмотреть, нет ли какой-нибудь переправы? Обходить просто так будет слишком долго, а я не очень хочу торчать тут до темноты...  
Братья переглянулись.  
\- Наверное я могу, - пожал плечами Давид. - Мурик, подсади, я не допрыгну.  
Теймураз охотно подкинул брата к ближайшей ветке, убедился, что Давид начал карабкаться, подхватил с земли оставленную палку и подмигнул Стёпе.  
\- Это ты хорошо с деревом придумал.  
\- Вижу какой то проход! - заорал сверху Давид. - Стёпа был прав!  
Стёпа с облегчением выдохнул, но увидев съехавшего по стволу вниз Давида, поморщился.  
\- Ты поранился.  
Давид удивленно посмотрел на разорванную штанину, из которой выглядывала кровоточащая коленка.  
\- О. А я и не заметил…  
\- Нужно обработать рану, иначе в кровь может попасть инфекция, начнется заражение, а потом всё.  
\- Что всё?  
\- Смерть? - радостно уточнил Теймураз, глядя как бледнеет брат. Стёпа утвердительно кивнул головой.  
\- Можно поплевать на подорожник и приложить, - с сомнением протянул Давид.  
Стёпа раздраженно одернул манжеты, глубоко вздохнул и кивнул Теймуразу, расстегивая пуговицы на левом рукаве:  
\- Помоги мне.  
Теймураз нерешительно подошел к нему, пряча за спиной палку.  
\- Нужно оторвать рукав. - Пояснил Стёпа, протягивая ему руку и зажмурившись.  
Теймураз пожал плечами, положил палку на землю и дернул.  
Стёпе показалось, что треск ткани смешался с треском его костей.  
\- Извини, - виновато пробормотал Теймураз, протягивая ему оторванный рукав.  
“Если бы в школе было отделение для инвалидов, то нас бы зачислили туда, не дожидаясь решения камня”, - подумал Стёпа, ковыляя за прихрамывавшим Давидом. Теймураз отказался отдавать палку назад и уже успел побить ей все ближайшие кусты и кочки.  
“Переправой” оказалось поваленное дерево с огромными вывернутыми корнями. Ветки тоже были огромными и топорщились в разные стороны. Только сам мост-ствол был тонковат и Стёпа с сомнением смотрел, как Давид, держась за ветки, как за перила, не спеша переходит на другую сторону. Теймураз вообще пробежал по стволу без видимых усилий и у Стёпы внутри заворочалась зависть.  
\- Ну, чего ты застрял!  
Стёпа нервно поёжился. Нервно переступил с ноги на ногу. По корням, как по ступеням, взобрался на ствол. Нервно посмотрел вниз и шмыгнул носом, поправляя очки.  
\- Да не нервничай ты! - крикнул Теймураз.  
\- И ноги боком ставь! - добавил Давид.  
Стёпа ненавидяще посмотрел на них, затем на “мост” и сделал шаг вперед. Дерево слегка прогнулось. Затем еще шаг. Дерево зашаталось. Стёпа развел руки в стороны, пытаясь найти равновесие, зажмурился и как в бреду пошел быстрее. Очнулся он когда его схватили за руки.  
\- Ну ты даешь! - восхищенно проорал ему прямо в ухо Теймураз. Давид продолжал держать его одной рукой, второй похлопывая по спине.  
\- Пойдем туда? - махнул Стёпа в сторону пролеска.  
Братья кивнули, пропуская его вперед.  
Он был очень рад, что теперь он идет не один.


End file.
